Lerioux/Personality and Relationships
Personality His clan's training of him being left tragically incomplete, Lerioux's general mannerisms and attitude when acting as a doctor are slightly different in normal; nowhere else is this more apparent than in his bedside manner. While he allows himself some amount of emotional investment in his patients, the witch doctor attempts to hide it at almost all times. This is meant to lend himself an aura of seriousness, one that at least ''partially ''works: despite his dire wounds at their first meeting, Luk was fully confident in his new friend's abilities just from hearing Lerioux promise that he would recover. However, this often also leads to him appearing as if he doesn't care at worst, and highly awkward at least. Most commonly, he simply comes off as being quite deadpan and very sarcastic. While this mentality ''is ''a social crutch, it has also allowed Lerioxu to completely mask his squeemishness when it comes to doing some of the messier duties expected of his position, as he was able to snap Kirein's broken arm back into its proper place with his bare hands and didn't flinch or change expression in the slightest. This serves as a form of comic relief, as he will often perform outrageous or dramatic actions while appearing completely nonplussed. Though often accused of being emotionless, this is far from the case. In fact, the constant suppression of them initially leads to Lerioux acting in an extremely over-the-top way when his emotions do surface. Where an ordinary person would be slightly annoyed, he would explode into rage; where someone else would simply be embarrased, he has what appears to be a full on seizure, complete with foam bubbling out of the mouth. He often appears to let these out after a particularly complicated medical procedure, and will often seek to be alone so as to properly vent. Indeed, he seems to emote best when certain that no one is around him, even if there is no stress to actually relieve. This also applies to more casual situations; he will often perform a variety of dramatic poses or recite grand, heart-driven speeches when convinced he is alone (even if there actually ''is ''an observer). If caught in the act, his reaction seems to shift based on the severity of the emotional "breach": if a small infraction, he will simply return to his usual deadpan state and attempt to brush off the moment, insisting that he did nothing unusual or different at all. If caught doing something ''extremely ''embarrasing (such as posing on a perfectly-perched rock in the nude), he will first attempt to frantically deny it, and if confronted with further evidence (including his current highly-emotional state) he tends to have a full-on panic attack before fainting. At times, the aforementioned embarrasing actions occur when others are around him but he is fully taken with the current situation, slipping into a daydream before realizing he's actually acting upon them. This alteration between deadpan and immense emotion becomes less pronounced as the series goes on and he spends more time with his ever-growing crew, though large aspects of it still remain. Lerioux has a great amount of respect for his family and traditional medicine in general: he is a blatant science-denier at the start of the series, and even when confronted with hard evidence of the field's effectiveness later on he still insists that his methods are superior. His dream, proving that superiority to the whole of the world, is the summation of his devotion to his ancestors' methods. As a result, he often gets into arguments with regular doctors, and in attempting to give them aid often angers them with his casual dismissal of their methods and preaching of his own. Despite this, Lerioux is not a mystic (though he does have very spiritual and superstitous beliefs in numerous other areas of life); rather, he simply believes that there is nothing modern medicine can do that his own methods can't, and better. A bit of a green thumb in his spare time, he possesses an incredible knowledge of plants and their effects on the human body, as well as breeding and genetics for all living things. Even his expertise in how the human body works is sound, though clothed in a robe of fantastical terminology. While his methods are quite old-fashioned, they still function quite well and can hold up to modern medical science. Such is his respect for his family's treatments that Lerioux is initially unable to come up with his own unique memories. Putting all of his trust in time-tested treatments, he struggles with diseases that he has not encountered before and bear no resemblance to others that he knows how to deal with. While he gradually overcomes this hurdle, he still feels a bit guilty about adding his own techniques to his clan's repertoire, as if stepping on the toes of those greater than himself. For despite complete confidence that his bloodline's methods will best those of the modern world any day, Lerioux appears to greatly lack that same assurance for his own feats. Interestingly, he is also one of the more morally ambigious members of the Pride Pirates. Whereas the likes of Dent believe in the universality of justice and its implementation, even as pirates, Lerioux has taken to the grey zone of his occupation with great ease. Often he is among the first to suggest a morally questionable solution to a problem, though he balks at the idea of going far with underhanded or deceitful tactics. Though these make up a large amount of his own arsenal, he has noticeable distate for going ''too ''far with them, and he often outright refuses to kill his opponents. To him, nothing is more contradictory than a doctor who kills, even in battle, and those who indulge in that sort of behavior earn his contempt, a distinction that a remarkable few have earned. He has no objections to taking damage himself, and will act as a meat shield if it means another will be spared the damage, especially if they are one of his close friends. While he possesses a strong moral core, he still considers violating it a possibility if absolutely necessary. He is commonly regarded as something of a closet pervert, largely due to his enforced stoic nature: his reactions to 'situations' regarding the fairer sex are often more exaggerated than even his equally-inexperienced captain, and he is no stranger to life-endangering nosebleeds if pushed far enough. However, unlike Luk (who usually expresses overall neutrality when not in a 'situation'), Lerioux still possesses some level of perversion. He notably keeps a rather hefty stack of dirty magazines in a hidden part of his room and will lend them out to his crewmates on occasion. He is also among the first to suggest peeking when taking a bath, and will forget his own rules on behavior when it is suggested, joining others in an enthusiastic reaction. Despite this, he often appears unprepared to see women in anything other than normal clothing, and can become quite flustered quite quickly when seeing them in swimsuits or even dresses. Due to living largely on his own for several years and as a member of a rather old-fashioned tribe, Lerioux's sense of fashion and coolness are quite behind the times. As such, his attempts to look, act, or dress cool often come off as comedically awkward for those around him. He also clings heavily to his tribe's style of dress, even when it comes to formal wear, which typically results in him standing out in a crowd of more 'normally'-dressed people. He fashions himself as something of a horticulturist, and despite his lack of self-confidence he will occasionally attempt to create a unique type of herb or medicine using random ingredients and methods. The results vary wildly, from the occasional explosion to Lerioux himself becoming incredibly high. He has little scruples with his crewmates trying out his inventions, unless the current attempt is quite toxic or the victim is currently needed for a very important duty. Maboji is often the chosen guinea pig, though Kirein, Silve, and even his own captain have occasionally been on the receiving (and willing) end of the witch doctor's concoctions when there is nothing else especially exciting going on. Crew Pounce D. Luk Megani Cina Dent Maboji Kirein Rembrandt Silve Hatsume Reiko Family Friends Enemies Marines World Government Revolutionaries Shichibukai Yonko Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Character Subpages